Blooming Love
by LoveFloraHelia
Summary: Hi all, I'm not very good at English so I translate my stories from Dutch to English. Below my first fanmade story from a few years ago: "Girls wake up!" "So we need to Linphea?" "Yes, there is a prince in distress." A prince must go leave and marry the evil princess Samanta, the daughter of the evil queen Anastatia, Linphea of those inexplicable ways to power 15 years ago came wit


Hi all,  
I'm not very good at English so I translate my stories from Dutch to English. Below my first fanmade story from a few years ago:

"Girls wake up!"  
"So we need to Linphea?" "Yes, there is a prince in distress."  
A prince must go leave and marry the evil princess Samanta, the daughter of the evil queen Anastatia, Linphea of those inexplicable ways to power 15 years ago came with her mother. The prince did not want to leave and want to be anyway crashed out.  
The Winx (Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Layla) and Specialists (Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy) on secret mission to the palace sent. And not with joy some of which still hard to do given the tasks they get on the neck. Maid, cook, stylist or mellower work of a lady.  
Happen of all things broken hearts, new love, excitement and a wedding ...?

See all of it in the next chapters

**Chapter 1 A mission**

It is early morning at Alfea, the Winx Flora still sleeping after. She is very busy with the events on her planet.

It's been 10 years since an evil queen named Anastatia came to the throne in some inexplicable way. Nobody knows how it all happened, it seems like it from everyone's memory is cleared. She has a daughter, Samanta, who gets everything her heart desires. And the king hear nothing.  
Rumor has it that Queen Anastatia her daughter had promised to find a prince to marry her. And this rumor has now come. The Prince and his brother were in the palace, and arrived about a week there would be a large ball which they are engaged.

_Why would a prince with a wicked princess as Samanta want to marry?_ And then there is knock on the door. "Girls wake up!"

"So we need to Linphea?" Yes Flora, the specialists need your help desperately needed on this mission and especially yours. "But Miss Faragonda, we're not even into the palace." Well there have Griselda, Seladin and I have something in mind.

So this is the plan you are employed for Linphea palace. This is the letter with the list that was sent and approval had.

_Dear Queen, Anastatia of Alexandria Woudenhof_

_With pleasure we can announce that staff is found for castle and palace Linphea which your majesty was looking for. This will be the prince and princess as best accompany and serve._

_The employees who will stay in castle Linphea are:_

_Kokin: Tecna of Zenith with a training chefs from Alfea_  
_Stylist: Timmy Zenith / magix_

_Maids:_  
_Flora of Linphea know the etiquette of Linphea_  
_Myrta Light befor_

_The people in the palace Linphea the princes shall accompany:_

_Ladies:_  
_Stella of Solaria_  
_Bloom Magix_

_Further guidance for your majesty and your daughter:_

_Musician: Melody of Musa_  
_Sports Consultant: Layla of Andros_

_The guidance for the prince will be well educated boys from Red Fountain:_

_Brandon and Sky of Erakleon_

_And as a servant:_  
_Riven_

_Sincerely,_

_Faragonda_  
_Headmaster Alfea school_

_Saladin_  
_Headmaster Red Fountain_

"Why should I be his girl, not that I mind?" Because you Flora the village rules Linphea know and so are most of the rules of the palace, and because you're neat and organized. "And I can not even cook." We have to magic and you do not have to cook because you just need to pretend you can.  
"Why is there with my name Magix?" Because you Bloom of Domino or the earth can not. "Why not?" The planet Domino has no people, and the planet Earth knows nothing of this dementi's off so I do not want them to look back too much. "And they recognize our princes and princesses or not?" No Stella quiet but, I told you to leave your kingdom this marriage started to run, especially since you know how you should behave at court. If it's good then.  
But hup hup, what are you waiting for the boys have been coming in 2 hours, so pack up and be enough because we do not know exactly how long you have to stay. "Yes Miss Faragonda."

"What should I take?" "I want this and this and oh yes I must not forget ..." Stella take're not clothes for a year, we go more than a month away with maybe some outlet. "I know Bloom but everything is so nice."  
"Would I otherwise music on the move with me?" You must do what you want to Musa, but it takes a lot of space in all the CDs, just like my laptop. "Well, not everything can he Tecna."  
So do you have anything? The boys are waiting outside. "Yes Miss Grizelda."

"Brandon!" And there we have my Stella, I've missed you so much in recent times. "That Bloom an exciting and probably a romantic mission with my girl." Yes Sky but now there is not someone in grave danger from villains and monsters, but a prince from the clutches of the evil witch Samanta want to be saved. "Yes, but he does not know we there to help so we have our mouths skins, and it is someone who is in danger, that life must go bind with a witch." Riven Yeah, you got that right. But not right away as snarling. "Yes Musa, sorry I'm sorry.  
The ship is ready, we can board. "Okay Timmy's data should I check?" Tecna, we are still specialists. Let's go!

**Chapter 2 palace Linphea**

"Next stop Linphea. '(-Timmy) Wow, you look all that greenery and flowers and watch the village with the palace and the little old castle! (-Stella)' We're going to land."

Look Samanta there are helpers for the wedding. Beautiful prince and there is therefore nothing can go wrong, mother.

_Prince Helia your new servants there._ Okay fine let them inside. _With pleasure I would like to introduce you to: Brandon and Sky from Erakleon._  
'Good afternoon, it is my pleasure to keep you may know. "For us your majesty. And we will do everything to ... _Shh Brandon_. Oops. "To what?" In order to make your wedding the best there ever was. "Speek me of the wedding, I have anxiety when I think of her. I would do everything in order not to go ahead, but this may well not because I'm married off. "We get it completely and ensure that this week you'll still enjoy the freedom.

_Princess Samanta, your servants and ladies have arrived for the wedding._ Thanks Edcar, let them inside. _May I introduce to you ladies Stella and Bloom, Musa musician, sports consultant and cook Tecna Layla._  
Thank you for your cooperation it must be the best wedding that has ever been, so you do not have to stand but can start working immediately! "I now get all the creeps when I think that we have 24 hours with her stuck." Do we know Stella, we know that.  
_Princess Samanta, now the girls who will serve as an additional help. Flora surveys of the empire knows and Myrta._ Okay thanks Edcar and let me now but only with these 2 girls, and call my mother but.  
_So then you know all surveys out of your head? "Yes I think so your majesty." I think so I think so? You know that this wedding to be perfect, so you do your best but otherwise stamping and we each survey line in your head! And to do that to get, we make you the head maid. 'What!' Nothing whatever, you stick to your rules. And you Myrta is her assistant._ Good mother, thanks.  
"What a witch and now I can not even enjoy Linphea with all the fuss." I understand completely, but we'll get through this together. Thank Mytha, that's sweet of you.

The meeting will begin. "So this is all you need for the wedding. Helia would you want to bring it down and the new head maid to give? And you must treat her quite strict, and if she does not behave according to the surveys let me know. "Yes your majesty. _Hey Sky, Flora would be the new head maid?_"_I hope not for her, otherwise I already feel sorry for her._

"Okay, the meeting is closed. Tomorrow we are here again same time unless an emergency meeting is inserted. "

**Chapter 3 double love at first sight**

Among the meeting ...

"You know how much work I have to do for Anastatia and her daughter. I'm really exhausted and would like to do something else, at least short break creep. "Well how about that there Fauna something for you? "Those are indeed attractive. Oh oh, they're onto us now what?_ "Hello ladies, we have you never seen, are you new here?_ Uh yeah, I'm Myrta and this is Flora. _Ah the slaves of Samanta and Anastatia. I do not understand how two such lovely ladies to work as a maid._ "Uh thank you."_ I would introduce ourselves I'm Blaine and this is Kevin, we are villagers / service men here, we are happy to help a hand._ "That's very kind of you, but would that be allowed?" Do not know, but we just do it. Sorry but I gotta go, I gotta get back to work. "Okay Myrta, but make sure you do not have to lift heavy loads inside."_ Wait else helps Kevin so bad, right Kevin?_ Oh yes, of course, we see you so!

Do you still do much Flora? "Now it is not too bad, I just feed the animals, 7 of the 10 wash rotated and the other maids are now busy with the dishes. The list for the wedding coming later today and of course dinner. "So you now have some time for a stroll and chat? "Well what time you call, until I called again by someone is probably from the meeting where they are now working on a list for the wedding."  
_Blaine takes Flora yet equally along to the village square._  
And tell me about yourself. "I come from Linphea, am 16 years old, lived with my grandmother in the forest alongside 'I never knew my parents because" now I live with friends in Magix and I love the nature. And now you. "  
Haha, well I'm from this village,'m 18, have lived together with friends and I love life.  
"Well said." Thank you but what about your parents? Do you know anything more about them? Or ask me now too? "No you do not. I know nothing of my parents and even my grandma. But I'm quite fine with her. "  
"But I think we should go back, it's almost 15 hours now they think the meeting finished. 'You're right, I'll take you.  
"Haha, thank you that you have just wanted to help with the laundry bags." Anytime I see you again? "I think I'm up to the wedding so that time still, and perhaps more." I hope ...  
_'' I feel her breath on my neck. I can not keep I have to kiss her, I must touch her, why did it as something attractive.''_ There's something on your cheek, wait here.

Sorry I'm invading but ..._'' What a pretty girl why should a maid so handsome, my heart beat and also occupied.''_ Oh no does not matter, I should have known that someone could come or called. "So I'll go, see you soon." Yes you soon.  
Again sorry, and that I do not like the rules, you do not tell it, certainly not ... "No quiet but I tell anything by, and please do not call me you make me feel so old. I had only the list of wedding bring urgently, preferably like this .. you know we begin again. "Haha, that's a good idea.  
"Maybe you know my name long, but I'm Helia." No I did not. "Then you're one of the few, I am known as the prince want to marry a witch, and I'm not even in love with her ... sorry I start, you know enough about me. May I ask your name? "Yes, Flora. "So I'm sitting right here at the head maid?" Yes, I am unfortunately. "Why unfortunately? ''_ Stupid question Helia, calm down now._'' 'No, it's just hard work and .. _'' No Flora not tell Anastatia and Samanta that might bring problems, first check whether the prince / Helia be trusted.''_ But I understand that you're known as the prince want to marry the witch, you do not want to marry with her? "Frankly, absolutely not, I will be afraid at the thought of everything when I think what's coming and when I look at her. '''_ What do you see it now with his pathetic head in his hands, would most I want to grab him and comforting, but it is still a prince.''_ You know, we will otherwise together through the list? I am also here that royal stuff off. "Yes it is good if you or I mean you want. Come let's go over there, I put a cup of tea. "

Thank you. Why did you chose to be a maid here? "Frankly, I did not choose. But it is rather complicated. "But can not you stop? Because you do not look like a poor village girl. "No it can not, but you do not. It's only for a month until the wedding. "Too bad, I had you longer in the palace like to have, I mean you're the only person I feel safe with me and can talk. "Listening even your parents?" No Linphea who think that everything here is perfect, and therefore the monarchy. I need to marry the princess of Linphea, and that is Samanta, unless there is another princess suddenly shows up. "I get it. Then let the last few weeks to make something fun. And now I think we have to go finish the list, otherwise they ask themselves later on what you do for so long a maid. 'You're right, even if it makes me not care what they think of me.

"Haha ... So these are all points?" Yeah thought so, at least I hope so for you. But .._.'' What is really nice and handsome prince, no Flora you can not fall in love with the prince.''_ 'I think I'd better go start the list. And dinner is. "Yes, of course, is good. See you surely have. "Yeah guess, in the ministry." Haha, good luck with the preparations. "Thank you, you have success with the engagement and the wedding."

_'' Why do I fall in love with a maid. But she is so sweet and cute. It would be my true love, or is my true. But I'm engaged and not engaged as I was, I had nothing to do with her begin. I hate prince occasionally. I was but a village boy like Blaine, who Flora already has wrapped around his finger.''_

Hey Helia, you start eating so. "Yes Brandon thank you, I'm coming. Do you know way more about the maid? "Um no, why? "No just, I'll see you later." Okay, see you later.

Girls, we have to be ready to make the dining room. Come Flora? "Yes, sorry Myrta I'm coming." What's wrong with you? "No nothing, we will say, blossoming love." For Blaine? He is indeed handsome, just like Kevin though. "Uh yeah Blaine. But we will now only get to work? Before they get angry. "Yes, of course. Flora heart Blaine, Blaine Flora heart. "Myrta wants you to stop otherwise I call the palace still together and I call Myrta heart Kevin." Okay I'll have to stop teasing.

**Chapter 4 Wine?**

Bon appetit, everyone. Only 1 day hey, Helia. And then we joined together forever. "Huh, oh yes, of course."  
Do you see the prince, he looks very unhappy. 'True Stella. He asked me the way today if I knew more about the maid. "Or he can have her, if he do not like her or he is in love. "On Flora could. It would indeed be a girl what's good for him. "I would like to know how she goes. And behind the other, we have to just the prince and Flora near each other to get and then we immediately see the faces whether they like each other or not. "I would indeed like to know. But good idea. And I already know how. "  
"Your majesty, the wine, and I would like to see what you go for a snack in the wine cellar lie." Brandon, how nice that you are so interested. Edcar, would you like to call the maids to bring some wine? _You wish is my command your majesty._

Wine spend what they do not want. There was still enough? If I could use magic now I had it put on the table. "Myrta, quiet well, we should not be too conspicuous. We must quickly up before they go whining.

"Are you there at last, hup hup, that gentleman there want some wine tasting." Yes, Your Majesty.  
"Brandon, why you?" Sorry but Stella and I had to see you here, and know if it goes well. "Okay, nice of you that you think of us, but this is not the right time at dinner." _Can it all Brandon?_ Yes Your Majesty. You're right. We talk tomorrow with four off around an hour or 14 to the horses. "Okay then."  
Did you watch the prince to Flora? I do, he is really in love with her. Would they be upon him? "Who knows Stella. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. "

**Chapter 5 the appointment**

Hello, nice to see you again! Everything goes well with you? "Yes and no, I have so much work to do, and then that list with the preparations." Got it perfectly with the princess stuck is no fun, but if you have to work for her, is very heavy.  
"And you Brandon is fun servant of the prince?" Yes, he's very nice and relaxed, and I'm quite sorry for him. He looks sad and tired. Except yesterday when I met him, he had some updating. He asked if I knew more of a maid. "It seems to me indeed is not fun in his shoes, but a beautiful maid cheered him." But you know nothing further of?_ '' Flora tell nothing of yesterday, otherwise he will have problems.''_ 'No, sorry I do not know anything. "  
Okay sorry, he would really be redone as they become increasingly long would come.

But once you tell Myrta, you've already met nice guys or nice clothes hanging? "Stella unfortunately no clothes, we also have work to do." But nice guys do it? "Well who would say. No we have 3 lovely boys met yesterday. Kevin helped me. And Blaine is a little creature walking with Flora. However, Flora?_ "Uh yeah that's right. _So there are 2 new loves in the game, exciting! I want to quickly meet the ball. "If they can come, the villagers are so they are not simply invited. But Flora and I have to get back to work, there is still much to do. See you soon! "

I really feel sorry for them, luckily I'm not a maid. "But you do have the freedom to secretly slip away. And we're only in the palace unless you get lucky and get the permission to go outside to go. "There you are right. Besides you saw Flora's face when you began the prince, I see that 2 is really something together. "Yeah right, but Myrta began about another guy, so maybe it twice for Flora. And especially since they are not of the royal family, and not simply whether the prince could never marry. "Like a fairytale. Hope that the fairy tale has a good end. But here I am in any case with you Brandon. "That's right stella and I am very happy.

**Chapter 6 Back to work**

And again 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and stretching and stretching. Okay good. Samanta still here by train and you are also the princes with the most beautiful figure. "Yes mother, but then that sports consultant better do its best." I could arrange for you to daughter. Layla so hot you? "Yes, Your Majesty." I think you but once your classes should go change, a little music, subtle hip movements in each case the hips, thighs and pelvis so beautiful that no guy around her can, and especially the prince. "Yes, Your Majesty I would adjust my lesson and come back tomorrow with something else." I hope for you otherwise you can still pay for it too.

I am so, but then so crazy about her. "I know Musa. But we must do what was said. It takes less than a month. 'You're right, Layla, and now I have music together to look for those two, well I already know a song, _physical_. "Haha, good. _Let's get physical, let's get animal_. "Haha, let's go, just a shower and freshen up. "Good idea."

Stella, Bloom! Now! What is princess Samanta? You have to comb my hair, my makeup and do my clothes out. I must look for my prince-image and above all true. Yes princess Samanta we will do our best. Fine, so start it.

Riven. Yes Your Majesty. You wait all carriages and working down the list of names. Tecna. You make the buffet as neat as possible opgeserveerd and ready made. Yes Your Majesty. And Timmy. You collected all the dresses, suits, shoes and accessories that we have and bring them to everyone from the royal family. Musa, you are looking for beautiful music and Layla, you study the dances tonight and teaches them to the guests who come. And now all the work, you're not here to do nothing. _Mumbling and irritation._

Helia, we should do nothing for you. "No, sorry guys but I really do not want to me tonight and get ready for the ball." Self if we ensure that there is a beautiful girl at the ball, where you wanted to know more about the week? "If it could, but I can not boys. I give there is nothing more that can stop this. "Who knows, there is some light on the horizon, and if you still believe in it, it is probably good. "You're right. But if I had to keep hoping it's just harder if nothing happened that the engagement stops. "Do you know we'll get ready and brands may be what happens.

**Chapter 7 The ball**

So we do have 10 dresses adapted to her. Yeah, and then she also picked one of the ugliest. Actually they were all ugly. "Typical of a witch, those colors." She looks like a Christmas tree, but less beautiful. Puke green dress, yellow linings and then another ten jewelery in yellow gold. "Haha ... he really." Come on, we need to be ready to stand as the guests arrive.

_Mr. and Mrs. Higher Waard. Mr. and Mrs. Wolf. King and queen of Erakleon. King of Solaria._

My father. "And my parents." Do they do from here? Sky, Stella, you have seen that your parents are here, we must ensure that they not see us?

_Headmaster Saladin and Faragonda. With teachers Avalon, Palladuim ..._

"And we have the teachers!" Not so strikingly do all they can not know that when we study these schools. You're right Bloom, come we go back to the places near Samanta so can come. Okay Stella, then go to Sky and I Helia, who could use some support.

Hi Helia, is it? "Yes, what good call. '''_ What you really need, why should they be here? What I would now like to talk to her. Oh no she has an eye on me._'' Is there anything? Is that last girl you were talking about? "Honestly, yes there is. I now feel even weirder. "Go to her then. 'Now? You're kidding, the queen is fierce. "But ... who's that?

Hey, Blaine what are you doing tonight? Got an invitation. "Yes, I have my parents are one of the richest families of the village and have contacts with the royal family. But they do business with Anastatia and Samanta and I 2, the beginning not so therefore I help the service always lend a hand. "Ah, nice of you. "But you come to dance?" Sorry no can not, I have an important service run tonight. 'Oh yes, stupid of me. I'll see you later. "

You mean that guy? That's Blaine who always helps secretly in the service, he is the son of Mrs. and Mr. Wolf. "But he did her good to be able to wrap his finger. You know I still had a chance created by her. "Come on, give courage to all, you just competition. "If you call that competition. When I saw her for the first time, they were almost ... well you know, to kiss. "  
Hey, do not, I think she sees you are sitting. I can not really say this but I've known her for a while, and I know they are not as bad as at Blaine would fall on you. I remember how she looked under the dinner when I asked for the wine. "Did you do that on purpose?" Yes, we already had a hunch.  
Later we are still celebrating agreed, when I told you about a maid started and when I asked if they knew more, she was insecure and shy. Then began Myrta, one of her friends, about Blaine and Kevin. When Flora was not so enthusiastic and was in the past thinking. So I'm sure, she thinks you really like it, believe me. "Are you really sure?" Yes, and now go to her. Okay but ...

_Ladies and gentlemen. Princess Samanta ..._

What does she look like. "And I have to marry her, she looks like a Christmas tree." Haha that said Stella and Bloom also al 'How do you know each other so much? "Oh uh, people you have as much contact with ministers of the prince. But I think you should come forward.

_May I have your attention. Anastatia Queen and King Derek._

_'' It was getting messy in the room people began to whisper. The king and the prince did not look happy ... and the king seems to be dead tired ... this is the first time we see the king in times ... I pity the prince, that he has such a witch need / want to marry that looks like a Christmas tree.''_

Let the engagement immediately take place. Of course your majesty.  
Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all at this engagement have come to join us should celebrate. "As if we should be happy. Stt, Stella. "Now I ask whether there are any objections, and otherwise remain silent for life. _'' Specialists, fairies are all, now.''_  
We are against the engagement. "But what ... you are so ministers mouths shut!" Silence, these people have the right to speak.  
Dear friends, We are Sky, Brandon, Stella and Bloom, ministers to the wedding of the prince and princess. We have already heard of the prince himself that he does not want to marry Samanta. This marriage had somehow stopped.  
In doing so, there are seven fairies fairies Alfea school and 7 specialists, three of them in secret, the Red Fountain school Linphea flown on the mission to stop the marriage. This is by Saladin's uncle Helia up.  
But we can not come to the reason that Helia not want to marry because he is married off and can not do anything. So Flora and Myrta, the two maids in the back corner, research and found something.  
This book is the history of the kingdom Linphea. The pedigree, events and so on. What emerges from the family, all successors of the surname_ Linphea_. The king Derek has this surname, but Anastatia and her daughter Samanta not. In the book are 3 names weggetoverd, the 2 fairies felt this magic. These are friends of the king with 2 children.  
So if the king should or divorced and married unnoticed. Or Anastatia has a spell used to lead the people into believing that she is the queen and the real queen somewhere banned. Which of the two is where King Derek?  
'What madness this! Relating them now. 'Anastatia, the question was put to Derek King, not to you.

The second story is true. I am really involved in the story of Anastatia, without me anything could do.  
My wife Rosalie of Linphea, is banished by Anastatia 10 years ago, but I do not know where. We had 2 daughters whose names I do not even know. Rosalie would now be named differently. Anastatia has a fascination all know people into thinking that she is the queen, and put me out of the game by the names of those from the book from me overlook to get know and believe that she was my wife.

'King Derek, I'm sorry to interrupt. "Go ahead girl. "Thank you. Myrta and I have further researched than Brandon told. Today among all the preparations for the ball Myrta and I went into the village. Here we have taken means a potion to make the letters again as would become apparent. Unfortunately we only had enough for 1 name. And that was for Rosalie. Now we have all over town looking for someone who would be called Rose or Rosa. And we found her, rose, with 1 of the daughters. May I introduce you to Rosalie and Miele.

"Oh Derek what I've missed you!" Me too Rosalie. And Miele. Thanks all! You have really helped us, that we will never forget.  
And may I ask all the people to come to the palace tomorrow for the return of the family and the failure of the engagement to celebrate!

_Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!_

_And so were Anastatia Samanta and transported to the prison where they all household things to do._

**Chapter 8 the party with hidden secrets**

"Yahoo!" Girls mission was successful. Yes Bloom and now we go party! "But Tecna, for you that do we wish to personally thank you again for what you all have done." Welcome Your Majesty, just a pity that you and your husband your 2nd daughter back. "We find that indeed very unfortunate, and we are also very sad and scared her never to be seen again. But this is in any case already begun for a nice fresh start. "

Hey, Flora, Fauna .. wait. "And then in your lies stairs? 'Flora I wanted to really tell but ..." But what, you were too scared, did you want to impress? "No really, I could not tell you just because it's a secret mission was for 3 of us, as it would go wrong, we had specialists can intervene. "And you've never lived Linphea sure, and helped?" No. I have not lied. I have lived here 2 years ago but I moved to Magix, and I've occasionally helped. Flora look at me, please. I never meant to hurt you, okay? "Sorry Blaine, but I just do not get it anymore after this mission." Why? "You know, I want to be alone, let me feather but alone, I'll still be back when I'm all out." How's everything at a glance? It is not just me or ... "No Blaine it's not up to you, but let me now but alone, please." Okay I'll see you around.

Nice party takes you. "Huh, oh yes indeed." Do you know, go to her. "What do you mean your majesty? Well as I say, hup what are you waiting for, tell her what you feel for her. "Okay thank you but where is she?" That probably know one of her friends.  
Hi Helia, what bring you here? Oh no kidding. What is it? "Brandon, have you seen Flora?" Flora, no not seen after they Blaine stood. "I'm still not too late?" Oh I get it ... no I think you're not too late because I saw 2 minutes ago Blaine still walk alone. I would otherwise have to look in the gardens. "Thank you!" Success!

Can a prince seated next to a pretty girl like you? "Huh, oh happy it's you." How happy? "No, nothing." Nothing has many meanings, it does not concern you, nothing is what it seems ... "Are you a poet?" Well I write poems, yes, but I am not a professional writer, how do you know? "Well the word spellings you use. How the depth of a word beginning. "  
Thanks once again what you've done for me, and especially for the kingdom. "You're welcome, but that happens sometimes as his fee." Fairy nature? "Haha, good guess. I am part of the Winx, the girls who I live together at Alfea. But how did you know? "Well, a girl from Linphea is almost nothing but a natuurfee are, you'll come out Linphea? "Yes, from around here, I grew up with my grandmother in the house." And your parents, or do you prefer not to? "They say that they died, but I still have hope that they have adopted me as away and she could not care for me." Sorry what really, I did not have to ask. "No does not matter. _''' Helia, tell me to her what you feel for her.''' _Shall we go back to the other party?" Yes it is good, if you want._ '' Stupid of you, you're late again.''_

Hehe, here you are at last. We were afraid that your note was taken. "Do not be silly Stella." And it looks like you had company, come on tell? 'Oh no, there's nothing hear if you want to know. "Yeah and we should believe? "Yes. But just about anything else, I think I want to put a new mission, also Linphea. "But what then? "The princess of Linphea search. 'Good idea, and we certainly do it!  
"Sorry for what, we heard you so exuberant cry?" Well Fauna want the daughter of the king and queen look. "Well Bloom girls as you want, what are we waiting for then?" Why we? Had we asked you guys, Brandon? "Stella, we want to help." And if we're not? "Did you Pecht." Haha, okay morning start the mission, at 7 am we leave at dawn. "Fine."  
Helia! "Yes, what is it? "You go with us, with us and the Winx, tomorrow 7 hours for the palace." Okay fine, but where? "The princess of Linphea search, Flora's idea." Okay fine until tomorrow, then I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow! '' _Why do they find the princess, I get it for the parents, but soon should I go with her betrothed. Flora want me?''_  
Why Helia last? You know it can be dangerous. 'Stella now you must listen. Point 1: Helia is a prince and who is trained to be able to fight against danger. Point 2: Saladin was the uncle of Helia and has trained him for years, also at Red Fountain, he was for a time the best specialist. Then he stopped his thoughts on painting and poetry to explain. "Okay I know enough, and the more help the better. 'Ve Come ask Blaine, Kevin and Jerrit also to go.

'_' Why do I keep all the time thinking Helia, and he is also a model for me, with his poetry and art.''_ Flora where are you thinking? "Oh no no." Let's go to bed too. "You're right Layla, I'm getting too tired."

**Chapter 9 The search**

So is everyone? "No Timmy, Stella is still working." Of course, the little prince had once again her beauty sleep finish. "Riven, you do Stella not to crack. And look here she comes already. "Sorry Musa.  
"Sorry I'm late, but I had to see what dirty clothes should be on this mission, but that was just looking." It amazes me that there is any dirty clothes should be. Riven, what did I tell you. Yeah, sorry.  
Sorry I'm in between, but where are we going first? Or have you already chosen Flora? "Well, I thought, we look first who's the king and queen looks. We begin the village, and go so slowly through the mountains to the second village on top of the mountain and the third village in the forest. And if we have not found her yet, we'll see what happens on the path. "Good idea, and we are looking for a girl of 16, right? "Is Bloom. Timmy and Tecna have your DNA scans? "Yes. "Good, let's create 2 groups, Sky would you do that?" Yes, of course.  
Timmy, Brandon, Flora, Myrtha, Stella, Bloom, Helia and I are group 1. Tecna, Layla, Riven, Musa, Blaine, Kevin and Jerrit you are group 2. "Why are Timmy and Tecna not together?" Stella, since they are both the most knowledgeable of DNA scans. Well what are we waiting for let's go._ '' Why are not I supposed to Flora in the group?''_ Blaine what is it? Oh no nothing I thought, you know what never mind.

We have everyone from half the village had and no one outcome, we feel even split apart. And you group 2? "No, we also anyone who has the same DNA." We're going to continue to divide and the 2 villages in the mountains. We keep the same groups. We go north to the mountain village 2. And you group 2 east to village 3 in the forest. We'll meet back here at the fountain over 3 days. "Okay success!" You too!

_Group 2._  
Look at those dark clouds! 'Indeed Musa, if that goes well in the mountains. "How about us in the forest with thunderstorms. Kevin did not complain, go through, we do this for Flora but especially for the king and queen! You with Flora, Blaine! How about you and Myrta?! "Hey you guys do not have to yell!" It can not be otherwise in this weather the wind is too hard! Come we find a hide!

_Group 1._  
We gotta get out of here here, and quickly find a cave! It goes like thunder! You're right, Helia, Stella goes well back there! "Yes, Brandon, until I wegwaai! Wieee! "Stella this is not really the time for jokes! "What you want, Sky!" Look there!

_Group 2:_  
How would the others go? I am glad that we have a shelter. Have no idea Musa, in the mountains it is a lot more dangerous, since they are the highest point, I hope they have found a cave or something to hide. But now we stay together under fire.  
Thank you Mrs. Long, that we here tomorrow until the storm stopped. No problem, girl. I'm nothing more than that you are safe. And I hope the best for your friends.

_Group 1:_  
Brrrrr. "IIiiii have Iiiit sssso cccc-ouldd." Come Stella I warm you up. Flora is it? "NNo Iiii ffeel mme soo limp. Iii cccann'tt mmake iitt annnymorre. "Guys, you have blankets, so they still get hypothermia!? Yes 4 catch here. Here Flora. "Ttthhaanks._ ''' Helia is so sweet and caring, I feel so comfortable with him. In contrast to Blaine.''_  
Bloom And do you feel warmer? Sky Yes, thank you, very cozy as a couple in this weather and the blows of the storm. Yes, I will.  
Flora is any better with you? Yess, thaank you. Haavvee ittt still cccould. I'll warm you otherwise have to. _'' What should I say? No it's nothing good. I would really like now .. Flora no not a prince. He's just helpful.''_

_Group 2:_  
Come, we can go back! Thank you ma'am for everything. "Nothing to thank, and are you now but quickly with your quest." Goodbye! "Or wait guys! I have something for you in this book are pictures of the missing princess when she was a little baby, I got this book from a good friend of mine. "Once again thank you for everything! "You're welcome and good luck!"

_Group 1:_  
We can get up again, the sun shines with a beautiful morning breeze! Really I must see! Wow, are not you romantic Brandon two of us here together. Stella Yes indeed, I find it nice to be with you.  
Would you watch Flora? "Yes. Wow what beautiful I thought I knew Linphea but this is very beautiful. "Haha, is this is one of the most special things Linphea. '' _He does not look like a prince. Why do I find him so cute? I can not deny it anymore but he is the one for me.'''' Helia, Flora now tell what you feel. Soon Blaine again and then it's too late.''_ Flora Uh, I wish you all a really long time to say something. "What then?"  
Come on guys we go further! Let me tell you about it later at a different time. "Okay."

_Group 2:_  
Next! "Nothing yet, we can specify. The princess is really not between. "We must continue Layla, even though it is the last or she is not listed, we tried it anyway." Okay Timmy you're right.

_Group 1_:  
This was the last. "No, hopefully the other group luckier." Indeed, Bloom. Come let's go slowly back to the fountain where we agreed.

**Chapter 10 The denouement**

Where are they? Maybe they are good news. But Sky .. Hello all happy you have survived that storm we were so scared. And how did it go with you, Flora? Nobody has the same gene as the king and queen. And when you Musa? With us nothing, which is weird there must be someone with the same DNA? Well, maybe she is further away than we think Linphea is great. But my dear Brandon, we're not travel further? No guess not, and the people in the palace are probably asking where we stay, so let's just quickly go.

Where were you all? Sorry Miss Faragonda, sorry master Saladin, but we were looking for the daughter of the king and the queen. We have all the village and two villages outside the village but nobody had the same DNA. Brandon sweet of you, but nobody? That is strange. Indeed, the girl we can find further course arisen or hide from us but you would not think so, and that her parents would want to know. No indeed, come we go upstairs discuss what we are going to undertake further.

So here's the plan. Guys you are in agreement with Saladin and make plans, we girls will also consult with each other. Yes, Miss Faragonda.

_The girls,_  
Flora we really all areas searched and the peasants in the countryside there? Yes, we really looked everywhere and I know this area pretty much out of my head. Okay, it's good. The other areas are an end road, about 100 kilometers. These villages were already 10 and 30 kilometers away.

The boys,  
We have every girl here in this neighborhood had. But where does that one girl anyway? We must ensure that we find her rather than the girls. Nothing earlier Riven, we must look carefully and make sure that we find her or his or her side if we only find.  
Wait guys. What's Timmy? We have all the girls had but one. Who then Timmy? Well have a moment I'm going to get my device. Grr, why should he do now let us wait and he says it is not right. Riven is really annoying that we have to wait but just a little patience friend. Yes boss Brandon.

_The girls,_  
I really do not know anymore. Hope the boys know something.

_The boys,_  
So here I am. It was about time. Riven what did I say. Okay I've got the DNA of the king and of the queen here. Yes and now you do not have DNA from the girl? Oh yes right here. Huh, but how do you do it again? Well let us first see if it is the same. Here he comes. Beep, beep, beep. He is green but .. Who is it? A girl all the time with us .. knows all Linphea .. and grew up with her grandmother .. and her parents never knew. But it is Flora!? Yes indeed. Stupid that we did not previously have thought, and she still looks exactly like the king and queen also. Now you have it Sky, sometimes you see the easiest things over the head.  
Besides Helia. Huh, so what is it? You like Flora fun anyway? Brandon must now? Yes, no one heard. Yeah okay I like her. Well then, now you can marry her, without having to go against the rules. You're right. I will help you. Thank you Bradon.

So guys and you have found a plan? Well no, and you? No we do not, we had hoped that you had one. "Psst Stella, why they stare at me so?" Do not know, there's nothing wrong with you, no prejudice makeup or something. "Weird."  
I'm getting really tired of waiting, and that there are no solutions. Bloom, quiet but we do not have or plan but Timmy came up with an idea and so we found the princess. What! Say so earlier. Who is it? Someone who has all the time in our neighborhood and the only person we have not checked. Flora?  
Nnneenee that can not, I can not be the princess. Timmy has DNA from your brush caught, because all the pieces fell into place, you have your parents never knew and have grown up with your grandmother. And coincidentally, your surname Linphea. But .. I'm sorry about all of the map. Hey, I understand. But we should not even going to tell? You want to help? Of course we do that we're friends. Thank you, Bloom.

Your Majesty. What's up my friends? We have good news for you, we and the boys have found the princess. But how, what, who is it? A girl for a while in the palace and walked where you go along could shoot. Flora of Linphea. But oh girl .. ''_ It's so good to be with them even though I know they are not good it still feels like I'm right back home.''_  
Thank you all. We are so happy after everything that happened, everything finally fell into place. We do nothing more for you and your people. But I think after all this, we must again tomorrow back to Magix. That we understand you then rest this afternoon still nice all together than we give tonight a large dine with pre drink in the garden. Okay cozy up tonight.

**Chapter 11 The last evening**

Pity you have already gone tomorrow. I'll stay here again left without people who know what fun is. Haha thank you, I wish you were with us to Redfountain could Helia. But then something else you would not have time to Flora, before they go away? You're right Brandon, but I would not know ... Shh just going to look even though she looks this way. Okay I'm al

Hey. Hey. Are you already a little from this afternoon? Huh, oh yeah I was just what to think. What if I may ask? Well I am here and it is only just that I really do not want to leave. But why not? Well I met someone and I find him cute and so him and would really want to learn more. Oh okay, why do not you go to him and then talk to him. The thing is that I do not dare but it's all good. What do you mean? No nothing. You're mysterious. Haha, do you? You no direct answers. Did not you see it? No what do I have to have it. I you have been for a while. What, look now you're so mysterious process. Tjaa .. Helia's the thing ... Are you coming too? We take a farewell photo. Yes, here we come. What did you want to say. No late but come later. Let's go.  
And how did it go, did you tell her? No. I was just leaving when she called to say something. But there is something else. Bales man but what is it? She finds a boy for a long time like she told me. Ah, I get it, do we have to go. Huh?  
1,2,3 Smile! Well if this is a beautiful picture. You have 10 minutes and then we'll eat.  
What were you saying Flora? Come we go to the other garden.  
But you can find a nice guy for a long time? Yes .. Who is it maybe I can help .. Shh. But ..._'' Kiss''_  
Now I get it. Hihi. I dared not say. Me neither, I just shake a hand. Yes, but I did not dare say directly but tried with a wink, but then that picture .. Shh does not matter._ '' I felt her lips against mine glow, our skin contact was warmer and more intimate, I could not stop, but then ..''_

Flora, Helia! Where are you? You must come to dinner! Shit what now? Nothing just go there as if nothing happened. You know that I love you an awful lot. How would you know you know me only just, kidding, I love you too much. '' Kiss'' Come, we must go before a search party is called. For a princess they do everything. Haha, for a prince right? No less.

Hey hey there you are. Where were you? Oh we have a walk through the gardens, but we are here now. Yeah, but come with me now people are impatient. _Would Bloom anything by it? Do not think so, but it can be._

**Chapter 12 The Last Supper**

Do you see that? What do I see? These 2 opposite. Ooh yeah aha now I see it, finally saying that lasted long. Haha, indeed, but they really have or what they look just a little love to each other. What do you think yourself Brandon.  
Bon appetite all, toast the Winx and the Specialists. On your kingdom.

Pity you have already gone tomorrow. You bring conviviality here that we really will miss. Thank you, Your Majesty, we find it very unfortunate that we already have so soon, and especially that you are not with your daughter can be together. Thank you Bloom, but we'll see each other soon, I hope._ Why nods Flora and she looks so shy away? Have no idea maybe it has something to do with Helia. Yes pity they should split, hope the later of hold._

I'm already full and we will get 2 dishes. And you can not leave. Yeah, I'm curious about the dessert but for that time I already exploded.

Indeed I am full. You can say that, for me, never a 7 course menu. Well get used to it if you have a kingdom to serve. Haha. Let's go to our rooms last night partying, talking and tomorrow we clean up.

**Chapter 13 The last night**

And when I danced with Brandon but unfortunately I fell to the end. Hahaha, you should have seen her face. Well, and how are you Flora? Uh yeah well, it is still all a bit weird. Yes we understand that, but now the details. What details? Well if you do not know, you and Helia. Stella, there is nothing. Yeah I saw you guys looking at each other under the dine. Stella I would think that there is nothing. Sorry but I'm going to bed.  
What has said, it is not well between them? Yes you'd have to see them under the dine looking at each other. No, sorry did not see, but then had them both get away. So maybe there was something happened. It could Musa time being we do caution against her.

_Are you coming? Yes sst, soon they hear you yet. Who are so deeply asleep that really do not belong. You never know with them. Let's go. Where to go? That's a question for you and for me to know._

Wow, you know how beautiful it is here and see the moon and fireflies. This is what the lake at the palace belongs. Helia? Yes? We see each other again? I hope so, otherwise we enjoy more of the moments we have together. I will always love you. You're so sweet again. I remain always love you. _'' Kiss''_  
What time is it? The sun comes up again. Oh no for 6 hours. What if they catch us. They do not, we are going to the palace.  
See you soon before you leave? Yes of course. See you later. See you later.

Flora have you been on? Yeah, I could not sleep so I get up. Okay. Shall we start packing? Bloom is good, just need the others but once out of bed. Come then we make them awake. Haha, nice loud then? Yes bowl.  
Guys say good morning, had at that. Aah my head, I'm too late to sleep. Yes you were you and Stella but not by long must celebrations. Yes Bloom but that's the fun of dancing Layla they aanleerde us. Musa, come pick you therefore your stuff? Yes you have to do.

**Chapter 14 goodbye.?**

Do you have everything? We must go beyond the specialists are ready. Yes ma'am.

Well this is it. Yes it is Flora? Yes thank you Bloom. Only weird that I just did everything but again must leave everything behind me. What do you mean? Well I've just found my parents and sister there, I discovered that I am a princess and ... And what? No, that was it. Okay I understand how you feel, but you wanted to say something, maybe I know what you meant. Huh but ... It's about a guy that you met and where you do not dare to say that you really like him, and he is now next to your parents. Uuh yeah something like that ..  
What's this I hear? Our flowers girlfriend in love, I knew it, it certainly .. Sst Stella thank you. Luckily he did not. But yes I'm in love with him and yes but no I do not dare to say anything because I have anything with him. And what you tell us now? Yes, we wanted to keep it a secret and especially my parents, because we now have a time almost never see. We get it, it's weird for someone you love very much for so long not to see. Thank you Bloom. But aah I find it so nice for you! And thank Stella, now she heard it.

What happened to those girls using Sky? Have no idea Brandon, probably good news. Hahaha. Will you girls, let's go. Yes Timmy.

Honey, we're going to really miss. Turn it on, at school, you can do it. Thank you Mom, Dad. I've never had a sister, but I'm very happy with you you're a super sweet sister. Thanks Miele I am also very happy with a sister like you.

This is it. Yes unfortunately. I'm gonna miss you so much. Come here._ "Why should I leave you? 'Flora I'll never let you go wherever you are I'm with you."_ Farewell Helia. Goodbye Flora, but hopefully this is not goodbye. You're right I'll be back. _'' Kiss''_ Knowing your friends are? Yes, and it makes me not matter whether anyone knows it or not.

Those two are so cute together. Aah come here Bloom. Sky Sorry but this I can not contain my tears. Bloom I know I do not, nobody not even Stella and teachers. Haha that's true.

Come on boys, girls we should go home. Goodbye Your Majesties, Miele and our new friend Helia. We are in your debt. Thanks guys, girls. I'll see you soon.

Faragonda come here. What is Saladin there is nothing wrong? No, but I can see my cousin Flora and Helia not disassemble. So I Helia an education at Redfountain. First he was my best student until he left school and had the task as a prince were to assume responsibility. Well what are you waiting for! But in what year you put him? It's not good for him at the advanced turn but start again is too easy. Well then I put him in the team of Sky. Great idea Seladin.

What is it? Just had to go and now you are not in yet. Guys, we have an important announcement or more a question, Seladin go ahead.

Helia, you were already on Redfountain and you were my best student until you had to leave your job as a prince to take. So now I ask, will you come back to Redfountain? Uuh yes of course, but where do I start and my parents find it good? First because you have so much experience do I have you on the team of Sky. Really? But my parents? Your parents I'll get on, what are you doing as a prince? A prince must also be able to fight, after the training you have all the time in politics. Thank you, you're too good for me. Haha, come with me.

Yes, we can make a good team like you. Thanks guys, I'm lucky it bad. And I think you Martijn also still will recognize. Is he still on Redfountain? Yes in our year, but that comes later go now to her, they all remember nothing.

What are you doing here? Mm what do I do here .. tell me to go to Magix! What no! Yeah, come here. _'' I feel so fine with him and am so glad he lasts.''_  
Come on guys we go!

**End**

_I hope you like'd it and understood!_


End file.
